A Stranger life
by jesse summers
Summary: This is a Fanfic where I take suggestions on what should happen, happy reading I hope you like what I have so far if you think I should change anything let me know with a review if this story gets to 14,000 views or over I will write and publish a new chapter in the series :)
1. Mileven

As Mike and eleven walk down the hill after an awkward moment of talking and teaching she jumped in front of him causing him to bump into her and fall over onto the grass, he looked up at her "What is it El?" he stood up and looked into her soft brown eyes "stay" she said and walked back up the hill "But it's getting late and we have to head home" he started to walk away when suddenly he was pulled back to the top of the hill where he was put in a position where he was face to face with Eleven. She let mike go where he slowly moved closer "El we need to get back before dark or my mom will kill me" she gasps "I won't let her hurt mike" she hugs him tightly and looked around to check no one was around, he slowly got her to let go of him "I didn't mean literally, it's a figure of speech that means that she will be very mad at me" he took held of her hand and walked with her back to his house and entered through the back where Eleven had been staying after a fight she had with hopper and Joyce where she ran to Mike's house where he let her stay so she could recover from the fight and go back home to sleep in her own bed. He plopped down on the couch where eleven sat next to him and cuddled into his side with a small purring sound coming from her as he put his arm around her and rubbed her small shoulder with his palm soon after eleven was asleep with her face buried in his lap.


	2. Bed Time

When eleven woke up she was all alone in the basement of the Wheeler house she started to panic a bit but then when she remembered that mike was only upstairs sound asleep in his bedroom once eleven remembered this she went back and laid down on the couch using mike's jacket as a blanket to keep her from freezing to death, but it wasn't enough she needed more so she snuck upstairs to Mike's room and after slowly moving the covers away from his back she slid into his bed behind him and pulled the covers over her small body where she slowly slide close to him and put her arms around his body where she enjoyed his body heat but the moment didn't last long as mike woke up soon after and when he saw eleven he slightly freaked out and shook her back awake and said in an almost yelling voice "what are you doing up here!?" she jumped out of slight fear "m-mike it was cold down there, i-i needed you" she said in a shaky voice, she jumped to her feet and slowly walked out of the room but just as she got to the door she felt a warm hand grab her shoulder and spin her around where she saw Mike looking straight at her then just as if it was a dream he planted a warm kiss on her warm wet lips she was slowly turning a bright shade of red in her cheeks as the kiss went on longer and longer mikes slow burning desire grew larger and larger until it was too much to handle he wanted her, no he NEEDED her he lead her over to the bed and laid her down then laying next to her "El tomorrow after school meet me on the hill I want to talk to you about something do you remember the time I get out?" he pulled the blanket over his body while she thought hard about it "t-three one five?' she looked at him to see if she was correct he then nodded and smiled"yes 3:15" he said and put his arms around her slim body and waited for her to fall asleep then went to sleep himself


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

As Eleven slept she dreamt as if she could see into the future to the hill where she walked up the side of the hill to the old maple tree where she saw Mike standing with his back to her as she slowly walked up to him she saw he was looking at the Hawkins lab building and the lights were….turned on? But how she looked at the building then whispered to herself "Papa" she knew he was behind the reopening of Hawkins lab she turned around and tried to run but before she could she was stopped by none other than Martin Brenner she looked up at the tall man "Papa" she turned fully pale and tried to run the other way and hide behind mike but she ran right into a scientist's arms where they loaded her into a truck and took her back to Hawkins lab where she was stripped of her clothes and had her shaved again just as she was being dragged back to her cell she was woken up by Karen wheeler who was shaking her rather roughly trying to get her to wake up "sweetie wake up it's me, it's Karen" she had finally woken up with a gasp and tears that followed. Karen lifted her chin and looked at her face "sweetie what happened? Did mike do anything to you?!' eleven shook her head "the bad men took me back"she sniffled karen then took eleven into her arms holding her close letting eleven cry into her shoulder


	4. The Backpack

once eleven had finally calmed down she went down to the basement to get her backpack that had her clothes in it only to see it was gone she looked around in every place it could be but it was gone she knew she had it yesterday so it had to be around she searched everywhere for it then when she went back to mikes room she saw it and she grabbed it and opened it expecting to see her neatly folded shirts and pants but they weren't there only textbooks and notebooks "oh no" she ran downstairs to look for Karen but saw the house was quiet so she had to take matters into his own hands and when outside to see the driveway was empty so she went inside and found a clean pair of jeans and a shirt from mikes closet quickly changing she went back outside where she ran to the school making sure she took back alleyways as to not be seen. with all the walking she was doing in the large baggy clothes brought back memories of her escape


	5. Troy

As eleven was walking she was daydreaming since she knew she was alone or was she. As she was walking she bumped into someone who took advantage of her spaced out mind and threw her on the ground causing her to snap out of her trance as she looked at who pushed her it began to speak "Well looky what we have here if it isn't froggy's little girlfriend, little far from his nerd cave aren't ya?" he smirked taking a good look at her almost perfect body hidden behind fabric of mike's clothing "mouthbreather" she stood up and tried to push past him but her grab her arm tightly and pulled her back onto the ground "where do ya think you're going, missy?" he walked closer where a few of his friends joined him "mike" she responded from her place on the ground "Well i don't think that's gonna happen" he walked closer to her as he motioned for some of her friends to hold her down as they did they also pulled part of her shirt over her mouth to act as a gag to keep her quiet and give troy easier access when they did this it shower he perfectly smooth, soft, flat belly that assured that troy would have lots of fun with this one as he got closer he got a better view of her perfect curves but his eyes wandered higher to the two small lumps in her shirt. He kneeled down and slide a hand under her shirt where he slowly made his way up her perfect body till…..CRACK! Troy's arm was pulled out from under her shirt so hard the force shattered his hand then she was able to force the others off of her, she then stood up and look at the remainder of the gang with her deadly stare, the single drop of blood coming from her nose somehow must have added something extra because they were all away from her in a matter of second


	6. Lunch

Eleven started to slow her pace as she became tired and hungry she was supposed to eat after she got dressed but she didn't think to grab something to eat on the way, she had hoped that maybe mike would share his lunch with her once she got there or maybe Dustin would, Dustin always brought good food that she liked she liked Dustin, not as much as mike but she still liked him she didn't like Lucas he was always talking about how her hair looked weird when it was long and he was always taking mike away from her, she didn't like people touching her mike but she had to deal with it because Dustin, Lucas, and will were always touching and grabbing mike and she didn't like it one bit but she still likes Dustin and will she didn't realize that she had walked slightly past the school while lost in her thoughts luckily it was lunch time and she knew exactly where mike was


	7. Dustin

Eleven entered the school looking for mike she felt something grab her and lead her away from where she was walking, she was lead to the lunch room where she was sat at a table next to mike he looked up from his lunch then at the person behind her"Dustin what is she doing here!" she looked behind her at the chubby toothless boy"i found her outside and I thought you told her to come here" she looked down at the backpack under the table that contained her clothes "no why would I tell her to come here, that would put all of us in danger" while Dustin and Mike were arguing she was able to swap the bags and attempt to leave but she was stopped by Mike who had followed her to the door "El wait up" he grabbed her wrist with a little too much grip which scared her a little bit "remember to meet me on the hill at 3:15" he let go of her and went back to his friends she left and went to the hill to wait for 3:15 to roll around


	8. On The Hill

Eleven grew bored just sitting on that hill waiting for mike to come and school her for the day

Or that's what she thought Mike wanted to meet her about she sat on the hill eating her secret stash of Eggos she kept in her backpack waiting as the time passed she watched the cars drive by and listened to the chirping of the birds nesting in the nearby tree waiting and watching to make sure Papa wasn't around to take her back to Hawkins lab and use her for more experiments on her. As she waited she started to daydream again dreaming about flying with the birds and swimming with the fish when suddenly she was snapped out of her faze but she didn't know what she looked around and didn't see anyone so she just laid in the grass staring at the oddly shaped clouds and that's when she heard footsteps getting closer she sat up quickly and look around but still saw no one the once soft footsteps grew louder and louder until she saw a man standing before her he was tall and slim like her as her eyes made their way up his body to his face she saw a tattoo like hers only the numbers read _014_ she guess that he must have escaped the lab just like she did only he looked a lot older and like he wouldn't fit through the pipe she escaped through. She looked up at the tall man he hand hair as white as snow and crystal blue eyes he looked like he was only a few years older than her but before she could finish her thought he was gone with the wind


	9. Bad Mike

Mike finally showed up around 3:17 and walked up the hill to meet eleven at the top near the old maple tree she looked at mike as he walked up the hill with his school backpack slung over his left shoulder eleven took a peek at his watch "317 you're late" he dropped his backpack in front of her "I know El i'm sorry but the bike ride here took longer then i thought"he opened his backpack and pulled out his dictionary and flipped to a bookmarked page and handed the book to eleven "start reading from the top" he sat next to her this is when he noticed how great she looked wearing his clothes and how she looked so perfect kneeling in the grass under the shade of the maple tree this was his time to make the first move, he looked in his backpack and pulled out a textbook about human anatomy he then slowly took the dictionary out of elevens hands and opened the anatomy book to the page about reproduction "El today i'm gonna teach you something different, there is gonna be a lot of long words that you won't know and that's okay because I will help you" he put the book in her hands and helped her with all the long words she couldn't pronounce the whole time they read he had his hand resting on her inner thigh


	10. First Moves

As they sat atop the hill reading and cuddling Mikes desires became stronger than they ever have been before as his eyes examined her body she looked almost as perfect as the night they met, minus the shaved head but still as perfect as ever as he was taking in the sight of her slim body and perfect curves eleven was reading the book mike had told her to read she was struggling on many words that she hoped mike would correct her on but he didn't so she just kept trying to figure it out on her own until she finally woke mike from his trance with a shake on the shoulder "Mike?!" she shook him harder "y-yeah?" he looked at the word she was pointing at "that's membrane" she nodded and kept reading and this time Mike made sure to keep focus this time. A few hours had passed and they had read the whole section and gotten to the section about the human body this was Mike's time to make his move, he cleared his throat and lifted her chin so she was looking at him "hey El can I show you something?" she nodded softly and closed the book giving mike her full attention, he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth but instead of the normal peck on the lips she was use to he made this one last as long as he could slowly pushing her so she was laying on her back with mike atop her this long kiss started to get more intense by the second soon mike's hands were creeping their way up her body till he was at her small, perky breasts she opened her eyes quickly when she felt Mike's hands grab her there when she felt this happen she turned a bright shade of pink in her cheeks


	11. Her First Time

As the soft flesh in her cheeks turned that adorable shade of bright pink mike began to feel proud of himself for getting this far with her but the heat was slowly growing as eleven with the new knowledge of how humans reproduce know what was gonna happen next the thought of what happens next exited her as she knew she would feel something she had never felt her stir of excitement eleven didn't notice mike's hands reach under her shirt and go all the way up to her small breasts and by the time she realised what he was doing he had started to play with her very perky tits giving her much pleasure as he did so much that she let out a soft moan as he found out just how perfect the female body was, but as he carried on they both realized that this wasn't doing anything for them so they packed up and went to Mike's house and to his room where he instructed her to undress and she did showing mike one of the best things he had ever seen seeing her naked body got him quickly aroused

"Mike"

"Yeah?"

"Your turn" he nodded and got undressed without hesitation

He felt….strange with her eyes running up and down his body, he knew that this would be new for both of them he walked over to her and kissed her but this time with a burning passion as they kissed her hands were moving slowly down his chest to his pelvis


	12. Hop

As elevens warm hands moved down his body he became harder and harder by the second, the heat was burning hot and she was almost to his member when they heard someone pull into the driveway then someone enter the house and talk to his mom but before they could get dressed hopper pushed the door open with a large smile expecting to see mike and eleven cuddling on his bed watching a movie like normal but when he saw elevens naked body kneeling over mikes this was what made him snap, he looked at eleven

"Get dressed!"

"Hopper- "

"NOW!" she jumped in fear and quickly got dressed he then turned to mike

"You stay away from my girl" but before he could respond hopper had already stolen the beautiful half-dressed eleven away from him


	13. The Body

as Mike laid there naked and heartbroken all he could do was think of her, her perfects curves, her perfect smile, her perfectly curly hair. He laid there in silence remembering the first time he saw her naked

It was a sleepover between Dustin, Lucas, will, Eleven, and him, They were all in the basement looking at Dustin´s new radio when eleven pulled Mike aside

¨Mike...I need help¨

¨With what?¨

he was confused as he had taught her a lot about basic human life so she shouldn't need help

¨I-in the bathroom¨

his mind went blank

¨Oh no¨ he thought ¨is she having a period?! why would she come to me and not nancy¨ finally he spoke out loud ¨o-okay¨ he walked with eleven to the bathroom when they got there he gave a sigh of relife when he saw eleven walk towards the shower

¨Help¨ he nodded and went over and turned the shower on to the perfect temperature but when he turned around to tell her it was ready she was naked standing before him his mind was racing as he tried to take in the sight of her whole body she then tugged on the waist band of his jeans

¨now you¨

he looked at her eyes ¨I-i really shouldent¨

he tried to back away and almost fell into the water but was stopped when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the tub he realized that he has wanted this for a long time and after clearing his head he started to undress but was stopped mid way when he was called down by the rest of the guys to eat he looked atelelevn ater getting back dressed

¨Im sorry¨ he gave her a kiss and left the bathroom so she could shower...alone


	14. The Card

As Mike got dressed the next morning he saw the flower eleven gave him the night of the snowball and the best kiss had had ever had

After the dance was over mike and eleven were walking back to Mike's house when she pulled a freshly picked flower out of her hair and handed it to him

he smiled at her and pinned it to his jacket then pulled a necklace with a D&D Piece hanging from it

she smiled and put it around her neck and let it hang there all the time without taking it off all the way up to the moment they got caught.

Mike had a rude awakening when his sister started to shake him a bit

"Where is eleven?"

"Why?" he put on his jacket ready to head out

"She asked me to help her do her make-up" He nodded and tried to walk past her but she stopped him

"I heard what happened last night, hopper isn't going to forget this"

"I know that why I'm going to apologize to at least not leave him angry"

He walked outside and saw Dustin ride past so he waved and got on his bike and rode to the Byers house where hopper and eleven moved in with Joyce, will, and Jonathan.

As he rode to the house he resited what he would say to hopper

"I'm sorry I tried to force sex on your daughter"

He repeated this over and over till he got to the house then he parked his bike and walk to the house where he saw hopper smoking on the porch, he walked up to hopper but before he could speak he was stopped by hopper

"Look, kid, I'm sorry I know how much you love her and I'm sorry I told you-you had to stay away from her"

Mike was very surprised then hopper handed him an envelope with his name on it then went inside


	15. Eleven

As Hopper went inside mike decided to open the envelope to see a card with

"YOUR INVITED"

written on the front in big flashy letters. He opened the card and read the card to see a time, date

and place written on the inside

He smiled and got back on his bike and started to ride home with the card buried deep in his jacket pocket

When he saw Dustin and Lucas ride past him towards the Byers house he rode faster to his house when he

was hit by something that made him fall off his bike on to the ground when he looked up he saw

Troy and George standing on the curb bouncing rocks in their hands

"Hey froggy this is for your little girlfriend breaking my arm again"

He pulled his arm back ready to throw a rock but dropped it and started running when he saw the flashing

lights of Hopper's truck in the distance. Soon Hopper would pull up to Mike

"Having a little bully trouble?" he chuckled

"Yeah" Mike dusted himself off and looked at hopper then in the back seat of the truck to see El smiling

at him, he smiled back and picked up his bike not minding the giant bruise on his left shoulder.

He got back on his bike and rode to his house with hopper following behind him ready to drop off El at the Wheeler house to spend the day with Mike.


	16. mucas (max x lucas)

Mike sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on it, trying to think about the problem written on the chalkboard. But the only thing on his mind was the girl sitting at the desk a few seats away from his. . . With her curly brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes, and the visible secrets she was hiding behind her pretty face.

But, since mike was lost in his thoughts for so long he didn't realize that the time for answering the question had run out, and now, he had to turn in an empty paper. Quickly he wrote down the first answer he had thought of, and turned it into the teacher. He gave a sigh of relief when the teacher kept walking; not noticing the badly written, and most likely wrong answer.

The class was let out for the day, and the teens were free to go home. He packed up his stuff, and left the classroom with a certain someone following closely behind.

"BOO!" El jumped onto Mike, hugging him tightly from behind, giggling softly.

"Wow, you really scared me!" Mike said, hiding the truth that she did scare him a bit.

"I know."El said cockily.

"Come on! We have to go wait for Will, Dustin, and Lucas." He took her hand and ran with her to where their bikes were parked.

Will and Dustin had beaten them there, and Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lucas?" Mike asked, while walking closer to the bike rack.

"Probably screwing around with Max somewhere" Dustin spat in annoyance, knowing that's exactly what they were doing.

"Should we go look for him?" Mike said digging in his pockets for the key to his bike

"No, he has better things to do than ride with us home" Dustin unlocked his bike and got on with Will climbing on behind him.

"Alright, then. . ." Mike unchained his bike, and climbed on with El getting on the rode off without Lucas

Soon, they arrived to Mike's house, and went inside. A line then formed a small huddle as they talked for a bit, putting their stuff down in the living room. Then, they walked past Ted Wheeler, who was asleep in the 'Lay-Z-Boy' placed in front of the T.V, and went straight into the kitchen for a snack before heading down to the basement. They each got different snacks: Dustin got pudding, Mike and El had eggos, and Will had chips.

Around this time, Lucas and Max decided to show up. but They didn't stay for long, since they said that Max had to go home- to do a project that Lucas would help with.


End file.
